June 9
June 9 is the 160th day of the year (161st in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. It is preceded by June 8 and succeeded by June 10. People born on this date are born under Gemini. Births *1016 – Deokjong of Goryeo, ruler of Korea (d. 1034) *1424 – Blanche II of Navarre (d. 1464)1 *1580 – Daniel Heinsius, Belgian poet and scholar (d. 1655) *1588 – Johann Andreas Herbst, German composer and theorist (d. 1666) *1595 – Władysław IV Vasa, Polish king (d. 1648) *1597 – Pieter Jansz. Saenredam, Dutch painter (d. 1665) *1640 – Leopold I, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1705) *1661 – Feodor III of Russia (d. *1682) *1672 – Peter the Great, Russian emperor (d. 1725) *1686 – Andrey Osterman, German-Russian politician, Russian Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 1747) *1696 – Shiva Rajaram, infant Chattrapati of the Maratha Empire (d. 1726) *1732 – Giuseppe Demachi, Italian violinist and composer (d. 1791) *1754 – Francis Mackenzie, 1st Baron Seaforth, English general and politician, Governor of Barbados (d. 1815) *1768 – Samuel Slater, English-American engineer and businessman (d. 1835) *1781 – George Stephenson, English engineer, designed the Liverpool and Manchester Railway (d. 1848) *1810 – Otto Nicolai, German composer and conductor (d. 1849) *1812 – Johann Gottfried Galle, German astronomer and academic (d. 1910) *1836 – Elizabeth Garrett Anderson, English physician and politician (d. 1917) *1837 – Anne Isabella Thackeray Ritchie, English author (d. 1919) *1842 – Hazard Stevens, American military officer, mountaineer, politician and writer (d. 1918) *1843 – Bertha von Suttner, Austrian journalist and author, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1914) *1845 – Gilbert Elliot-Murray-Kynynmound, 4th Earl of Minto, English soldier, academic, and politician, 36th Governor-General of India (d. 1914) *1845 – Frank Norton, American baseball player (d. 1920) *1849 – Michael Ancher, Danish painter and academic (d. 1927) *1851 – Charles Joseph Bonaparte, American lawyer and politician, 46th United States Attorney General (d. 1921) *1861 – Pierre Duhem, French physicist, mathematician, and historian (d. 1916) *1861 – Gustav Heinrich Johann Apollon Tammann, Russian-German chemist and physicist (d. 1938) *1864 – Jeanne Bérangère, French actress (d. 1928) *1865 – Albéric Magnard, French composer and educator (d. 1914) *1865 – Carl Nielsen, Danish violinist, composer, and conductor (d. 1931) *1868 – Jane Avril, French model and dancer (d. 1943) *1874 – Launceston Elliot, Scottish weightlifter and wrestler (d. 1930) *1875 – Henry Hallett Dale, English pharmacologist and physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1968) *1879 – Harry DeBaecke, American rower (d. 1961) *1882 – Robert Kerr, Irish-Canadian sprinter and coach (d. 1963) *1885 – Felicjan Sławoj Składkowski, Polish general and politician, 27th Prime Minister of Poland (d. 1962) *1890 – Leslie Banks, English actor, director, and producer (d. 1952) *1891 – Cole Porter, American composer and songwriter (d. 1964) *1893 – Irish Meusel, American baseball player and coach (d. 1963) *1895 – Archie Weston, American football player and journalist (d. 1981) *1898 – Luigi Fagioli, Italian race car driver (d. 1952) *1900 – Fred Waring, American singer, bandleader, and television host (d. 1984) *1902 – Skip James, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1969) *1903 – Felice Bonetto, Italian race car driver (d. 1953) *1903 – Marcia Davenport, American author and critic (d. 1996) *1906 – Robert Klark Graham, American eugenicist and businessman, founded Repository for Germinal Choice (d. 1997) *1908 – Luis Kutner, American lawyer, author, and activist (d. 1993) *1908 – Branch McCracken, American basketball player and coach (d. 1970) *1910 – Robert Cummings, American actor, singer, and director (d. 1990) *1910 – Ted Hicks, Australian public servant and diplomat, Australian High Commissioner to New Zealand (d. 1984) *1912 – Ingolf Dahl, German-American pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1970) *1915 – Jim McDonald, American football player and coach (d. 1997) *1915 – Les Paul, American guitarist and songwriter (d. 2009) *1916 – Jurij Brězan, German soldier and author (d. 2006) *1916 – Siegfried Graetschus, German SS officer (d. 1943) *1916 – Robert McNamara, American businessman and politician, 8th United States Secretary of Defense (d. 2009) *1917 – Eric Hobsbawm, Egyptian-English historian and author (d. 2012) *1918 – John Hospers, American philosopher and politician (d. 2011) *1921 – Arthur Hertzberg, American rabbi and scholar (d. 2006) *1921 – Jean Lacouture, French journalist, historian, and author (d. 2015) *1922 – George Axelrod, American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2003) *1922 – John Gillespie Magee, Jr., Chinese-American pilot and poet (d. 1941) *1922 – Fernand Seguin, Canadian biochemist and academic (d. 1988) *1923 – Gerald Götting, German politician (d. 2015) *1924 – Ed Farhat, American wrestler and manager (d. 2003) *1925 – Keith Laumer, American soldier and author (d. 1993) *1925 – Herman Sarkowsky, German-American businessman and philanthropist, co-founded the Seattle Seahawks (d. 2014) *1926 – Calvin "Fuzz" Jones, American singer and bass player (d. 2010) *1926 – Happy Rockefeller, American philanthropist, 31st Second Lady of the United States (d. 2015) *1927 – Jim Nolan, American basketball player (d. 1983) *1928 – R. Geraint Gruffydd, Welsh critic and academic (d. 2015) *1929 – Johnny Ace, American singer and pianist (d. 1954) *1930 – Barbara, French singer (d. 1997) *1930 – Jordi Pujol, Spanish physician and politician, 126th President of the Generalitat de Catalunya *1931 – Jackie Mason, American comedian, actor, and screenwriter *1931 – Nandini Satpathy, Indian author and politician, 8th Chief Minister of Odisha (d. 2006) *1931 – Bill Virdon, American baseball player, coach, and manager *1933 – Al Cantello, American javelin thrower and coach *1934 – Michael Mates, English colonel and politician *1934 – Jackie Wilson, American singer-songwriter (d. 1984) *1935 – Dutch Savage, American wrestler and promoter (d. 2013) *1936 – Nell Dunn, English playwright, screenwriter and author1 *1936 – Mick O'Dwyer, Irish Gaelic footballer and manager *1936 – George Radda, Hungarian chemist and academic *1937 – Harald Rosenthal, German hydrobiologist and academic *1938 – Jeremy Hardie, English economist and businessman *1938 – Giles Havergal, Scottish actor, director, and playwright *1938 – Charles Wuorinen, American composer and educator *1939 – Ileana Cotrubaș, Romanian soprano and actress *1939 – Eric Fernie, Scottish historian and academic *1939 – David Hobbs, English race car driver and sportscaster *1939 – Dick Vitale, American basketball player, coach, and sportscaster *1939 – Charles Webb, American author *1940 – André Vallerand, Canadian businessman and politician *1941 – Jon Lord, English singer-songwriter and keyboard player (d. 2012) *1942 – Anton Burghardt, German footballer and manager *1942 – Nicholas Lloyd, English journalist *1943 – John Fitzpatrick, English race car driver *1943 – Charles Saatchi, Iraqi-English businessman, co-founded Saatchi & Saatchi *1944 – Janric Craig, 3rd Viscount Craigavon, English accountant and politician *1944 – Wally Gabler, American football player and sportscaster *1946 – Deyda Hydara, Gambian journalist and publisher, co-founded The Point (d. 2004) *1946 – James Kelman, Scottish author and playwright *1946 – Peter Kilfoyle, English politician *1946 – Giulio Terzi di Sant'Agata, Italian politician and diplomat, Italian Minister of Foreign Affairs *1947 – Robert Indermaur, Swiss painter *1947 – Robbie Vincent, UK disc jockey and radio presenter *1948 – Jim Bailey, American football player *1948 – Gudrun Schyman, Swedish social worker and politician *1949 – Kiran Bedi, Indian police officer and activist *1950 – Trevor Bolder, English bass player, songwriter, and producer (d. 2013) *1950 – Fred Jackson, American football player and coach *1950 – Giorgos Kastrinakis, Greek-American basketball player *1951 – Michael Patrick Cronan, American graphic designer and academic (d. 2013) *1951 – James Newton Howard, American composer, conductor, and producer *1951 – Dave Parker, American baseball player and coach *1951 – Brian Taylor, American basketball player *1952 – Uzi Hitman, Israeli singer-songwriter (d. 2004) *1952 – Billy Knight, American basketball player *1953 – Ken Navarro, Italian-American guitarist and composer *1954 – Pete Byrne, English singer-songwriter (Naked Eyes) *1954 – Paul Chapman, Welsh guitarist and songwriter *1954 – Gregory Maguire, American author *1954 – Elizabeth May, American-Canadian environmentalist, lawyer, and politician *1954 – George Pérez, American author and illustrator *1956 – Berit Aunli, Norwegian skier *1956 – Patricia Cornwell, American journalist and author *1956 – Marek Gazdzicki, Polish nuclear physicist *1956 – Joaquín, Spanish footballer *1956 – John Le Lievre, British squash player *1956 – Kayhan Mortezavi, Iranian director *1956 – Francine Raymond, French Canadian singer songwriter *1956 – Nikolai Tsonev, Bulgarian politician *1956 – Rudolf Wojtowicz, Polish footballer *1957 – Randy Read, English crystallographer and academic *1958 – David Ancrum, American basketball player and coach *1959 – Peter Fowler, Australian golfer *1960 – Steve Paikin, Canadian journalist and author *1961 – Thomas Benson, American football player *1961 – Michael J. Fox, Canadian-American actor, producer, and author *1961 – Aaron Sorkin, American screenwriter, producer, and playwright *1962 – Yuval Banay, Israeli singer-songwriter and guitarist *1962 – Ken Rose, American football player *1962 – David Trewhella, Australian rugby league player *1963 – Gilad Atzmon, Israeli-English saxophonist, author, and activist *1963 – Johnny Depp, American actor *1963 – David Koepp, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1964 – Gloria Reuben, Canadian-American actress *1964 – Wayman Tisdale, American basketball player and bass player (d. 2009) *1967 – Rubén Maza, Venezuelan runner *1968 – Niki Bakoyianni, Greek high jumper and coach *1969 – André Racicot, Canadian ice hockey player *1969 – Eric Wynalda, American soccer player, coach, and sportscaster *1971 – Gilles De Bilde, Belgian footballer and sportscaster *1971 – Jean Galfione, French pole vaulter and sportscaster *1971 – Jackie McKeown, Scottish singer-songwriter and guitarist *1972 – Matt Horsley, Australian footballer and coach *1973 – Aigars Apinis, Latvian discus thrower and shot putter *1973 – Tedy Bruschi, American football player and sportscaster *1973 – Frédéric Choffat, Swiss director, producer, and cinematographer *1973 – Grant Marshall, Canadian ice hockey player *1974 – Samoth, Norwegian singer-songwriter and guitarist *1975 – Otto Addo, German-Ghanaian footballer and manager *1975 – Andrew Symonds, English-Australian cricketer *1977 – Usman Afzaal, Pakistani-English cricketer *1977 – Paul Hutchison, English cricketer *1977 – Olin Kreutz, American football player *1977 – Peja Stojaković, Serbian basketball player *1978 – Matt Bellamy, English singer, musician and songwriter (Muse) *1978 – Shandi Finnessey, American model and actress, Miss USA 2004 *1978 – Miroslav Klose, German footballer *1978 – Heather Mitts, American soccer player *1978 – Hayden Schlossberg, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1979 – Dario Dainelli, Italian footballer *1979 – Amanda Lassiter, American basketball player *1980 – D'banj, Nigerian singer-songwriter and harmonica player *1980 – Mike Fontenot, American baseball player *1980 – Udonis Haslem, American basketball player *1980 – Lehlohonolo Seema, South African footballer *1981 – Natalie Portman, Israeli-American actress2 *1982 – Parinya Charoenphol, Thai boxer, model, and actress3 *1982 – Yoshito Ōkubo, Japanese footballer *1982 – Christina Stürmer, Austrian singer-songwriter *1983 – Firas Al-Khatib, Syrian footballer *1983 – Josh Cribbs, American football player *1983 – Dwayne Jones, American basketball player *1983 – Danny Richar, Dominican-American baseball player *1984 – Yulieski Gourriel, Cuban baseball player *1984 – Jake Newton, Guyanese footballer *1984 – Asko Paade, Estonian basketball player *1984 – Masoud Shojaei, Iranian footballer *1984 – Wesley Sneijder, Dutch footballer *1985 – Richard Kahui, New Zealand rugby player *1985 – Sonam Kapoor, Indian model and actress4 *1985 – Sebastian Telfair, American basketball player *1986 – Doug Legursky, American football player *1986 – Yadier Pedroso, Cuban baseball player (d. 2013) *1986 – Ashley Postell, American gymnast *1987 – Jaan Mölder, Estonian race car driver *1988 – Jason Demers, Canadian ice hockey defenseman *1988 – Sara Isaković, Slovenian swimmer *1989 – Dídac Vilà, Spanish footballer *1990 – Matthias Mayer, Austrian skier *1992 – Zach Hyman, Canadian ice hockey player *1992 – Yannick Agnel, French swimmer *1992 – Boyd Cordner, Australian rugby league player *1993 – George Jennings, Australian rugby league player *2001 - Angie Spavin, American model